We'll Get Through It
by the-forever-lost-soul
Summary: Anna finds out Elsa has been hurting herself and wants to help her, will she be able to or will it tear the two sisters apart? On a short hold while I try and come up with more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen does not belong to me

*Trigger Warning!* some parts of the story may trigger, please read at your own  
>risk.<p>

Chapter 1

Not Elsanna BTW

* * *

><p>She was shamefully a cutter since she was 12; Elsa had been fighting it, her parents helped her with it, she had tried keeping it a secret from them but her mother noticed the thin cuts when Elsa reached for something.<p>

She and her parents had a long talk about it, but all Elsa really told them was she felt guilty for hurting Anna and she had no idea why she hurt herself. Her parents tried their very best to be supportive and helpful in the situation. Having people know seemed scary but she realized after her parents found out, she realized it helped.

She was self-injury free for nearly a year, she thought that she could handle them leaving for two weeks, that she could do it on her own while they were gone. It was only a short period of time. But the moment she and Anna were inform of their parents' death it was enough to throw her over she cut like mad and it was actually fairly deep. Deeper than she had ever gone before.

She wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore, she felt like there was no one else in the world that cared about her. Her thoughts trialed to suicide, but then there was the faintest knock.

"Elsa?" The older sister breathed in deeply as she waited for her sister to continue. She prayed she would just go away so Elsa wouldn't hurt her again.

Again.

There was a sob noise, sort of throwing Elsa off, but then she remembered what had happened a few days ago.

"Elsa, please, I know it must be hard but I can't do this on my own and I know you can't either. The funeral is in two days and you haven't left your room and barely eaten since they delivered the news." Elsa remained quiet, Anna waited and when Elsa didn't reply she continued.

"I scared myself Elsa, earlier I was going to just—" Anna cut herself off with muffled sob, "I was going to kill myself Elsa, and then I remembered about you and how you wouldn't do something like that. How much I need you and you need me. Elsa we can't live like this anymore anything that happened in the past we can just set aside and start over." Elsa wore a surprise and sorrowful expression.

Anna continued crying, "Please Elsa, I can't afford to lose another person, and neither can you." Her words struck Elsa's heart. She kept Elsa from killing herself, she kept herself mostly clean from cutting. Life was getting slightly better until, Anna took off her glove and Elsa accidently revealed her powers.

The fear and shame all came crumbling down on her and she ran off to the mountains and built herself an ice palace. She hurt herself there a couple of times but then Anna came and asked her to return home, then Elsa ended up getting upset and hurting Anna.

She then hurt herself even more. When Hans told Elsa Anna had died because of her Elsa was done, with herself, with life. She had lost everything, and she was just done.

But then Anna saved her and froze and that killed Elsa to see, Elsa hated remembering her sister like that. After Anna melted and the kingdom melted, everyone seemed to except Elsa's powers and forgot about her hurting Anna.

But she didn't.

Elsa cut herself after the melting of the Arendelle, she cut herself worse than ever before, she was surprise she hadn't bled to death. She hid the evidence though and decided she needed to get better.

For Anna, her baby sister. The girl who had sacrificed her own life for the sister who shut her out.

She hadn't cut in nearly a week and things were going smoothly Anna and Kristoff's relationship was working out and Elsa couldn't be more happy for her; though it was hard to see her little sister grow up.

Elsa's thoughts were snapped back into reality when Anna walked in, quickly Elsa pulled down her half rolled up sleeve. "Elsa we should do something together."

Elsa sighed heavily and did not look at her sister; who probably wore her puppy dog eyes, "Anna I have work to do, go spend time with Kristoff or something." Elsa said, looking at all the papers she had worked on before her mind wandered off.

Anna huffed, "Yeah but he isn't my sister, and I want to spend time with you, because you're the best bigger sister any could ask for and you have ice powers which is beyond cool." Anna said.

Elsa bit her lip, "You're wrong I'm not that great." She said aloud accidently, she regretted it because she knew the lecture Anna was about to give.

Anna furrowed her eyebrows, "Elsa what have I told you about beating up on yourself?"

Elsa sighed holding her head still not looking at her sister. "Anna please, I have work to do."

Anna faked a sniffle, "…Elsa."

Not thinking Elsa looked over at her and saw her pleading eyes, the 21-year-old grunted and stood up. "Fine Anna, but not for long."

Anna perked up and beamed "Really!?" She jumped up and grabbed her sister.

Anna had taken everywhere around town and in the castle and every place Anna could possibly think of and told her stuff about it, a couple of the things she just made up though.

They finally settled down and Anna was just blabbering about random stuff, Elsa was worn out and was barely listening and didn't notice her sleeve slip down until Anna stopped suddenly, horror danced across the younger girl's face.

Anna's heart stopped, as she reached for Elsa's arms. "What's this?" Elsa glanced up at her.

"What do you mean, is there something wrong?" Elsa said noticing her sister's expression.

Anna took her arm and pulled down the sleeve further examining it, Elsa's eyes widened and she tried to pull away.

"Oh my…Elsa did you do this?" Anna asked almost in tears; could her big sister really be a cutter?

Elsa shook her head wildly, "Don't worry about it Anna, I-I'm….fine."

"No, Elsa, if you were fine then you wouldn't have done this." Anna said still holding Elsa's arm, but she pushed her away and ran into her room Anna went with her but before she reached her room Elsa slammed the door shut and locked it.

Anna began pounding on the door, "Please, Elsa, please. Let me in, I-I want to help you. I'm not angry, or disgusted I want to get you through this. Please." Elsa listened to her sister beg at the door and pour her little heart out; but she couldn't find the strength to even tell her to leave. All she could do was cry.

* * *

><p>Anna left Elsa alone and went to sit down and work everything out. She knew Elsa was defiantly the one who did it and it probably (most defiantly) was intentional. That would mean something must be really bothering Elsa, but what? Her powers? Anna was just so confused, but she wanted to help her, she wanted Elsa to know she was there for her.<p>

No matter what.

She thought of her options, she couldn't just go and tell Kristoff that would make matters worse, it looked like it was just going to be up to her to help Elsa. But she was determined to do it.

Elsa stopped crying, she drew a long deep breathe, she knew she had to face her sister sometime and Elsa was an adult now, she could do it, even though she dreaded it. She shakily reached for the door knob and turned it.

She had to admit; she was a little surprised Anna wasn't sitting there anymore. She probably was asleep, it was nighttime after all, but wouldn't have one of the staff inform her of dinner. Unless Anna told them not to bother her.

Elsa made her way through the halls, looking for any sign of Anna, just when Elsa started regretting even coming out Anna spotted her.

"Oh hi Elsa." Elsa turned around to face her but their eyes didn't meet; Elsa was afraid of what she's see.

"Hi Anna." Elsa said nervously.

Anna bit the bottom of her lip trying to think of what to say, "I'm sorry about earlier, that was very immature of me." Elsa apologized.

"O-oh it's okay, I probably would have done the same really," Anna said shakily, she was trying to make sure not to say something that would upset Elsa.

"So…" Anna said but didn't add on to it.

"So?" Elsa repeated.

Anna took a deep breath, trying to find a way to her thoughts into words. "What are we going to do, I want to help you Elsa, I do, please let me. I'll do anything." Anna said truthfully, Elsa sighed.

"Anna there really isn't a way to help me." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head "No Elsa, you're wrong of course there is and I'm not giving up on you. I'm not going to stand back and what my sister hurt herself and act as if nothing is going on. Elsa you need help." Anna said, Elsa looked down she felt really ashamed of herself. She knew Anna wanted to help, but Elsa didn't want Anna to get involved; Anna would only end up getting hurt.

"I'm sorry Anna, I don't think you should get involved, this can't go away, and this whole situation will only make things worse for both of us. This is my fight and my fight alone." That said she turned to leave but Anna grabbed her arm gently.

"Please, Elsa you need to stop doing everything on your own, I know we're still repairing our relationship, I know it's going to be hard, I know it isn't just going to go away and I'm okay with that because I know we can get through this Elsa, together. You're my sister and I love you and I want you to know I'm there whenever you need me, I won't tell anyone else, not even Kristoff but please let me help you." Anna plead, tears formed in Elsa's eyes but she refused to let them fall. They continued to stand in the same position for awhile. Elsa took a shaky breath.

"Anna you don't know what you're getting into. I-I'm not worth the trouble." Elsa stuttered. Anna shook her head; even though Elsa wasn't looking at her.

"Elsa, you are worth it and I'm going to prove it to you," Anna said reassuringly. Finally some tears escaped her eyes, but since she wasn't looking at Anna she didn't notice.

"Anna, I have to go…" Elsa said, but she realized if said anymore she would cry. Anna heard the sadness in Elsa's voice, and thoughtlessly pulled Elsa into a hug.

"I'm here for you Elsa, you'll pull through I'm sure of it." Elsa hugged her back. Anna let go and pulled away smiling sweetly at her older sister.

"So whenever you need to talk I'll be here for you okay? Promise me you'll at least tell me when you hurt yourself, okay?" Anna said seriously, Elsa gave in and agreed which made Anna smile even bigger.

"Great! Okay, so uh…if you want I could give you some space. Do you need any dinner?" She asked, Elsa shook her hair.

"I'm fine Anna, I need to get back to my work though," Elsa explained. Anna nodded.

"Of course." She said still smiling slightly. Elsa smiled at her weakly before going back to her work. Anna took a deep breath before deciding she probably should go to bed, she hoped Elsa would really come to her and tell her when she hurt herself.

Elsa sighed as she got back to work, her thoughts kept wandering back to the events of the day, which then lead back to her memories she was having earlier and that's when she realized that she was getting the urges again. She tried to ignore it but they were getting worse and worse.

Elsa could only hope that she wouldn't slip out and relapse.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me! This story will probably not be very long unless I get enough people saying for me to continue it...<p>

I'm familiar with self-injury, very, _very_ familiar *nervous laugh*in fact I'm currently in "recovery" for it. Anna had a much better reaction to finding out Elsa was a cutter than my sister (who totally flipped out) but she was supportive after she thought about things, it wasn't her freak out that upset me as much as it was her running off and telling our other sister and they both forced me to tell my mother.

However this isn't about me, this is about Elsa! Oh and let's not forget wonderful Anna! I'm not planning on making Anna all perfect nor Elsa and I'm gonna try and keep everyone as best in character as possible.

Welp movin' right along how about y'all review and tell me what you think. Updates will be slow because I actually have a very hectic life *groan* I barely get to sleep.

Just one more time I need to clear this, this is not a Elsanna story, this is focused on _sister _relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen does not belong to me

*Trigger Warning!* some parts of the story may trigger, please read at your own risk.

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

><p>Anna paced around playing with her braids; she couldn't sleep her thoughts kept wandering back to Elsa. She still wasn't sure if Elsa was going to open up to her. What if she hurts herself, and accidentally cuts too deep? Anna tried to ignore the thought, she knew it wasn't healthy to stress this badly; she tried to assure herself Elsa was fine. Fine, fine, fine.<p>

But she wasn't.

And Anna knew it, but she couldn't do a thing because if she pushed her to hard the little Anna already had would go. Anna continued trying to calm herself; she already promised Elsa she wouldn't l tell anyone else no even Kristoff.

Kristoff, she had totally spaced it she had to get some sleep because Kristoff would be visiting the next day and if he saw how tired she was then he would defiantly know something was wrong and wouldn't stop bothering her until she told him.

Anna collapsed to her bed with a heavy sigh wishing for the overwhelming stress and fears to go away for the night. But after forcing her eyes close Anna eventually drifted to sleep.

Hours later somehow Anna was jarred from her light sleep she had no idea why though, she figured it might have been a nightmare considering her heart was racing and she was sort of sweating.

She held her forehead for a moment before sighing and sluggishly throwing her feet over the side of the bed and getting up; she probably wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

Memories of the events of the day before played in her mind and she remembered her previous worries.

Maybe she could just go check on Elsa and make sure everything was okay, but if she did that Elsa may feel overwhelmed.

There really was no winning in this. Anna decided to go and check on her, she knew Elsa was probably awake since she had interrupted her work to spend time with Anna.

Elsa was having trouble sleeping as well; tonight of all night was when she had to fight the overwhelming urges. Even though she should have been finishing the report...

Yet another reason to add to why she shouldn't be running a Kingdom; she was way too emotionally instable. Which reminded her that she should be working, but she was too preoccupied; Elsa clinched her hands into fists there was no way she was going to give in.

There was a light knock on the door followed by a shaky voice. "Elsa?" Elsa paused; why would Anna be bothering her this late at night?

"I know you're not asleep, I think we should talk, please let me in." Anna said she was a little taken back when the door was opened just a moment afterward.

"Come in..." Elsa mumbled, Anna get sense something was wrong. Anna looked at Elsa's arm for any source of blood, Elsa noticed this. "I didn't cut Anna."

Anna let out a sigh; Elsa couldn't tell if it was out of relief or sleepiness or a combination of the two. Two sisters were silent; Anna had no idea what she was going to say to her, she was trying to think of something.

"Ahem. So Anna what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh um, I don't know I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright." Anna said before mentally kicking herself. She quickly tried to find else to say. "Ahem. Elsa how is the whole queen business going?"  
>Anna was ashamed that had to be the dumbest thing she had ever said.<p>

There was a long pause before Elsa replied "It's going okay." Anna felt awkward, after another minute of complete silence Anna spoke.

"Well nice talk I should let you get back to what you were doing." Anna turned to leave but was stopped.

"A-Anna I..." The eighteen-year-old looked over at her bigger sister concerned; but also hopeful that she would tell her something. Elsa bit her lip and inhaled sharply . "Have a goodnight." Anna nodded with a weak smile.

"You too," Anna shut the door calmly behind herself; she was relieved to find Elsa okay, but the last bit made her worry again, Elsa sounded upset. Hopefully she would be able to get some sleep. Anna went back to bed but couldn't fall to sleep.

Elsa just continued to fight the overwhelming urges, she was starting to regret not telling Anna about it; but she didn't want to worry her younger sister with her problem though. Elsa sat back down and went to work desperately trying to ignore the itchiness of her arm, She continued writing.

A while later she realized she must of zone out because she stopped in mid-sentence and apparently she was scratching her arm through her sleeve. Quickly she stopped herself and got back to work, she was trying to arrange a very important trade agreement but she couldn't concentrate.

She would do it tomorrow, Elsa really hated procrastinating but if she wanted it to get done that was the only way, Elsa got ready for bed tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry for the late update and the shortness of the chapter. I had spaced the story for a couple days and remembered and had to go and write the next chapter. Oopsie….Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows I didn't expect many people to read this since it's a touchy subject…<p>

Until next time. Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen does not belong to me

*Trigger Warning!* some parts of the story may trigger, please read at your own risk.

Chapter 3

Btw this chapter may be triggering.

* * *

><p>Blood, there was blood everywhere, it stained the floor. There was a soft weeping sound, her heart sped up, she back into the wall.<p>

Blood and years mixed together, there was agonizing screams of terror. There was a soft creepy whisper that was hard to make out. She listened closely, her heart sank at its words.

"You a monster, no one loves you, you nearly killed Anna twice how could she love you, you!" Tears sprang in her eyes, she scanned the room the the owner of the voice.

"Your parents feared you, they made you wear the gloves because your a monster! They were afraid, disgusted, ashamed of having a daughter like you." She wanted to run, oh lord she wanted to run. There was no escape though, there was a sudden sharp pain, and she stilled as looked down, she saw something horrifying she gasped; her arms dripping with blood, a knife lay at her feet.

"Elsa..." She heard a familiar voice say, she looked up, and saw her baby sister standing there.

"Anna?" She walked forward, but her she stopped and studied her sister's face; there wasn't care, worry, fear, hurt or love, no there was only pure hatred and disgust.

"I thought you weren't going to do again Elsa?" Her heart cracked a little.

"Oh Anna..." Came her broken whisper.

"Whatever haplened to doing ot for me?" Another little crack, oh and there was so many.

"Anna, I'm sorry." She choked out as tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Yeah right, you only care about yourself." She heard it as it cracked again.

"No Anna, I am, I love you." She swore to her.

"Then why do you do this? If you loved me then why did you hurt me?" Another imperfect crack found its way on her hear.

"Anna believe me." She heard herself plea.

"How, all you ever do is shut me out? You were never there, not even when Momma and Papa died. You were too caught up in yourself." The cracks grew bigger.

"I just didn't want you to get her." Her coice cracked.

"I can't stand to look at you Elsa, I hate you, I wish it were you instead of our parents who died." The cracks grew deeper.

"Anna, no, please." She reached out, but stopped when Anna spoke again.

"I'm done, I give up." She turned and disappeared. And then her heart broke completely shattering into millions of pieces, there was a sobbing sound the broke out. She tried to figure out where it was coming from, but realized it was her.

There was nothing left to live for, her vision blurred she fell to her knees and sobbed into her bloodied hands, she felt something touching her leg. She looked down, I was the knife, the one she always had, the one she just used.

She didn't care she reached for it, there was nothing left to live for, she brought the blade up to her throat, she closed her eyes tears continuing to fall and then suddenly she heard a call.

_"Elsa?"_ She cringed, but continued.

_"Elsa!?" _Tears continued falling as she felt hot liquid forming around the knife...

_"Elsa wake up!" _Suddenly she shot up from a laying position, she looked around the room frantically, breathing heavily. She pulled up her sleeves and saw no visible signs of blood, just scars. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried, still horrified from what she figure had been a nightmare. She didn't realize someone was in the room with her.

"Elsa, oh my god, are you okay?" Elsa's head snapped up, and her eyes met with her sister's, her sobs worsened. Anna pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Elsa, it was only a nightmare." Elsa returned the hug and sobbed into her shoulder. After a bit her cried subsided and Elsa pulled away wiping her eyes, she look over at her window and saw that the sun wasn't all the way up.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, she was worried for her sister, she had woken up to her screams. When she came into her bedroom Elsa was sobbing and saying she was sorry and how she loved her, she kept repeating, "Please Anna." So the girl could only figure she was having a nightmare about her. The room was very cold; Elsa was and still is very distressed.

Elsa bit her lip, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Anna offered, hoping that if her sister talked about whatever was bothering her she could fix or at the very least comfort her in the right way. But to her disappointment Elsa shook her head.

"No, I'm fine now. Did I wake you?" Anna shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal," she saw a sudden wave of guilt wash over Elsa's features. "I probably would have woken up soon anyway."

"Anna, you know I love you right?" Elsa asked suddenly, Anna was taken back for a moment but recovered quickly and answered.

"Of course I know you love me! Why wouldn't I?" Elsa was relived slightly, she was still a little fazed by her dream she just had. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner….about my powers _and _self-injury. In fact I guess I didn't even tell you with either one…" Elsa said; she felt more tears forming in her eyes, before Anna could respond she continued with a sad laugh.

"I was just, really scared and ashamed, I really hated myself for hurting you Anna. I still remember seeing you fall to the ground, you were so cold and lifeless I called out for Momma and Papa they came quickly…" Anna was surprised she never had heard this story, how didn't she remember it?

"We brought you to the trolls, they healed you but took you memory of my powers away, after that our parents decided to separate us, and close the gates. Ever since that day Anna, I felt horrible, I felt like a monster. I was so afraid of hurting you again, I shut you out and our parents out completely…" Elsa's voice broke, Anna wanted to cry herself, but didn't she had to be strong for Elsa.

"When I was twelve, I began hurting myself, as a punishment and a way to feel again. It became a daily routine Momma discovered my secret one day….they asked me, no demanded me to tell them why I did it. I told them that I felt bad for hurting you and I had no idea why I cut." Elsa wiped away her tears, but the tears kept coming; she needed to continue, her sister deserved to know.

"Momma and Papa helped me as best as they could, I got better over time, Momma and Papa left and I thought I could do it without them, I had been clean of cutting for nearly a year, but then we got the message—I was going to kill myself, Anna, but then you came and told me you had thought about killing yourself and how we needed each other—after that I decided I needed to stop once and for all….but as you can see that didn't exactly go as planned." Elsa said, she sighed. She didn't really have more to say, she wasn't going to describe to her baby sister how she cut herself.

"I'm sorry Anna, I should how told you sooner." Anna smiled gently and sadly at her.

"It's okay Elsa, I understand, now more than ever. Remember if you ever need to talk you can come to me. I'm not going to make you promise me you aren't going to ever relapse again—that would make things worse on you, I just ask that you come and tell me when you feel like you need to cut, or if you do relapse." Elsa nodded, and returned a weak smile to her sister.

"Of course Anna," Anna pulled her into another hug.

"I love you, Elsa, we'll get through this, together. I'll be there every step of the way." They hugged for another moment and let go, Elsa felt a lot better now and so did Anna. They were both very determined to fight this, together.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed, this doesn't have to be the ending though, if y'all want me to continue I can, I mean it's not like Elsa's problems are all over. So tell me what you think, continue or not? Your choice.<p>

Also, I'm looking for a beta to read over this story and I'll go back and fix all the missed mistakes in this and the other chapters very soon, just when I find time in my crazy life. My sister is in and out of the hospital, but I will find time I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen does not belong to me

*Trigger Warning!* some parts of the story may trigger, please read at your own risk.

Chapter 4

Note: This chapter contains self-harm

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, and things were looking much better for Elsa; she only got triggered once since she told her sister the reason why she cut herself. She agreed to letting Anna tell Kristoff, Elsa was acting a lot happier. But looks can be deceiving. Elsa sat on the floor of her room holding herself, trying to stay as calm as she could so her powers didn't get out if hand. She sobbed as quietly as possible, occasionally she had to take deep breaths to calm down. She wanted to cut so badly, she wanted to feel the relief even though it would only last a short time.<p>

The urges were getting more and more powerful, it was getting difficult to control herself. There were so many thoughts running in the her head she could barely keep up. She had so many mixed emotions she didn't know what to feel. How come even though Anna was there Elsa still felt so alone? Why was Anna even bothering, she wasn't worth the trouble.

Elsa cried harder, the all too familiar itch sensation tingled all over her wrists and forearms, she fought back the urge to scratch her healing scars. A knock made Elsa's heart sink, Anna always found the most inconvenient times to want to talk with her. Another knock occured followed by Anna's worried voice. "Elsa are you okay? Are you in there?" Elsa took several breaths before trying to reply.

"I-I am fine Anna." She said trying her best to hide the tears in her voice instead coming off bitter,she cringed hoping Anna didn't notice.

"Is it alright for me to come in?" Oh lord no, if Elsa said no Anna would know something was wrong but if Elsa allowed her to come in she'd see of a wreck she was. Elsa contemplated both ways Elsa was doomed. Elsa unconsiously started picking at the scars and took yet another unsteady breath.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I'm really tired. Please come back in a few hours." There was a moment of silence most likely from hesitation, but finally Anna sighed.

"Okay, but if you need anything you can tell me. Good night." Elsa heard her foot steps grow farther and farther away she wanted to ask Anna to come back but her mouth work. A new wave depression and tears washed over, she cried into her knees and held herself tigters digging her nails into her skin, breaking it and she lightly bled. The minor pain brought brief relief, so continue diggong deeper drawing more blood; after a few momemts of doing this, Elsa couldn't handle it she had to cut...no she needed to cut.

Pulling herself up, she reached under the bed and pulled out a box, she opened slowly it and found both a gauze and a knife, she grabbed the knife and sat on the bed. Biting hef lower lip she rolled up her sleeve revealing a scarred arm; she brought the sharp knife to it and slide the blade swiftly across her left arm wincing slightly at the pain. Blood trickled out of the wound, the pain gave Elsa a sudden release but sbe didn't stop.

She continued to cut herself. After she managed to slice up her entire arm, she attempted to do the next arm but her it was far too weak. So instead Elsa watch the blood flow down her arm and onto the floor. After a few minutes her eyes widened, she brough her bloodied up to examine it. No, no, no she lost control, she broke her promise, she let Anna down. She began crying only this time not masking the noise.

She failed everyone, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, her parents, the entire Kingdom. How would they react if they found out their queen was a cutter? She was so pathetic. Elsa sobs grew louder minute after minute, thought after thought. She felt slightly light headed, she had to pull herself together enough to clean her arm up. So she grabbed out some towels and put pressure on the multiple cuts, she grew worried at the amount of blood flowing, and wondered how deeply she cut.

Elsa flinched when there was a sudden knock. "W-who is it?" Elsa asked. She expected to hear her sister, Olaf or one of the servants but instead it was the opposite.

"It's Kristoff, Anna asked me to check on you." Elsa was slightly relieved.

"T-tell her I'm f-fine..." Elsa stuttered. There was silence and Elsa started to think that Kristoff had left, but of she was wrong.

"Alright, are you sure, you don't sound fine?" Kristoff asked, Elsa sighed and looked at the blood soaked towel. No, she wasn fine and it wasn't right for her to lie but before she couldn't catch herself before she began speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks though." She was pretty sure he said something after but she blicked him out and just stared at the hand that was attempting to stop the bleeding.

Guilt and fear were eating away at her, she knew that Anna would be asking a lot of questions. After Elsa stopped most of the bleeding she bananged her arm. There was no way she was going to let Anna know she hurt herself. Elsa needed to be stronger, she wouldn't cut ever again. That could cost her everything. So Elsa lay down and allowed herself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This chaoter was hard to write since it was sort of based off a personal experience (it also might of sucked I dunno, you guys tell me). I'm guessing next chapter will be just as hard. Thanks to all my readers for your support and your and your concern for my sistet I apreacite it :). No worries Anna'll be in the next chapter.<p>

Also I have no idea where this is headed so ideas would make my day! :)


	5. NOT A CHAPTER A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!

This isn't a real chapter I just wanted to apologize for taking so long hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon.

Ideas would be such a blessing anything would help!

I hope to have it up very soon

Sorry.

See ya!


End file.
